The Nightmare Returns
by xDemonicCloudx
Summary: Sequel to "The Unknown Creature".  Claire has to team up with Chris and Jill from the BSAA to find Cloud and fight enemies from all of their pasts.
1. 16 Years Later

It was 16 years ago that Cloud and Claire found their siblings, love and defeated the biggest enemy in their lives. Cloud had since gone missing. Claire couldn't go looking for him due to her having his child.

A small teenager stood in front of Claire, wearing a white shirt with black rims and khaki trousers. His blue eyes peirced Claires' aqua eyes.

"Roxas, now that you are 16, it's time to find your father," said Claire, kneeling down in front of him. Roxas closed his eyes slowly. Opening them, Claire saw his eyes turn a blood red and glowed slightly. Lightning gasped loudly as she remembered that night, the first night Cloud had that virus in him.

"Bugger," cursed Claire.

"What's wrong mom?" asked Roxas, his eyes reverting to blue and his voice light and sweet.

"Your father passed on a virus to you, I'm not sure if it's bad or not but he did save the world with it."

"I'll take it as a good thing," laughed Roxas. "So what did it give him?"

"Super speed, super strength meaning he was able to throw me 27 stories in the air, and super healing." Roxas walked away from Claire, picked up a small knife and walked back to her.

"So you're saying if I cut myself it will heal?" asked Roxas.

"That's my theory, but don't try it!" ordered Claire.

Outside a black SUV pulled up by the house that Cloud and Claire owned. A brown haired, muscular man stomped out the van, his partner, a brown haired female, both wearing a black suit, also came out of the van. She held a sheet of paper on a board. The pair walked stiffly to the door and banged their knuckles on the door. Claire opened the door slowly and seen the pair, staring right at her. She slammed the door shut and ran into the cream coloured living room. She ran to a cabinet and picked up her Browning HP from the fight with the Slenderdragon. The pair of official looking people booted their door down. Roxas spun the knife he was holding in his hands so the blade was pointing to the ground. He stood at the ready, the way his mom had shown him. Right foot forward, slightly bent, back leg straightened, right arm in offensive position in front of his body. His left arm covering the bottom part of his face.

"I am looking for a Cloud Strife and Roxas Strife," said the man, his voice deep and official

"For what reason?" asked Claire, her gun behind her back.

"Both contain a virus which the BSAA cannot let this virus loose," said the woman.

"And you two are?" asked Roxas his voice unusally stern.

"I am Jill Valentine and this is my partner Chris Redfield. We're from the Bioterrorism Security Assessment Alliance, or BSAA for short." said the woman, Jill.

"We have to get Roxas and Cloud," ordered Chris. Chris walked over to Roxas and studied his face.

"Roxas and Cloud don't live here," growled Claire.

"Ms. Farron I don't like being lied to. This kid here is Roxas." laughed Chris. Claire brought the gun from behind her back and aimed it at Chris, Jill swiftly brought out a Beretta 92F and brought it to Claires' head.

"Drop it!" ordered Jill.

"Ha! You must be joking if you think I am letting you take my son!" laughed Claire. Roxas closed his eyes and then opened them, his blue eyes changed to bright red cat-like ones. He shoulder tackled Chris, sending him into the hallway. He spun around on his heels and dodged every bullet Jill shot at him. He sprinted to her and looked at her face.

"I don't appreciate this house being damaged by strangers," growled Roxas, his voice much deeper and more dark. Jill tried to hit Roxas with the butt of her gun, but he grabbed her arm and threw her out of the room, on top of her partner. He fell to his knees as a burning pain emitted on his chest. He ripped open his shirt to see an image of a Pheonix on his chest. He fell to the floor, unconcious. Claire slammed the living room door shut and ran over to her son.

"Claire Farron! I order you to give us Roxas Strife!" yelled Chris.

"I don't think so!" cried Claire.

"The virus is dangerous, especially in the body of a 16 year old kid."

"Seeing as he has no virus, these abilities got passed down."

"Claire, let us bring in a scientist to take blood samples, please?" asked Jill, softly and politely.

"Fine then!" said Claire, her voice full of remorse.

About an hour later a short man appeared at the front door, Claire had apologised to Chris and Jill about the attack and made them tea. The man had taken blood samples from a still unconcious Roxas.

"This'll be done in about 30 minutes, I'll bring the results to you soon," said the scientist. Claire watched the short man waddle into the kitchen with the vial of blood, his short brown hair caked in grease.


	2. Unexpected Turns

**Author Note:- **_I haven't updated this because of my Pokémon FanFic, but I have decided this is the new one I am spending all my time on. I am going to introduce characters from the Resident Evil and Kingdom Hearts universe. Some parts may be the same as some games, but isn't that the point in these Fanfics? Also, as per usual I urge people to review, tell me what I am good at, what I am bad at and stuff you'll want to see in later chapters. *hugs to all readers*_

Roxas stood beside his mother as they anxiously awaited the scientist to bring the results of his blood. As the minutes ticked by he began pacing the living room while his mom gave out cups of tea to Jill and Chris, the agents sent to retrieve Roxas. He ran his hand through his golden blonde hair. About an hour passed as they continued to wait for his results. Suddenly a short man wearing a white coat, slowly thinning black long hair. He moved his glasses up to the bridge of his nose. His dark green eyes moved slowly to the clipboard he was looking at.

"It seems the child has no trace of the virus, the abilities were passed down from his parent," remarked the scientist, his voice dark and mysterious. He walked over to Roxas, who stood looking stern like an exact replica of Cloud. He looked straight into Roxas' eyes. Roxas looked back into the scientists eyes, but Chris came over and placed a hand on Roxas' shoulder.

"I guess we're only looking for your father now," smirked Chris.

"I'm coming with you then."

"I am too," growled Claire. The group began packing clothes and weapons into a backpack for their new journey. They all bundled into the black SUV and Chris put the red and blue lights on to signify an emergency. The zoomed past police cars and Guards of Eden. Roxas sat in the back of the SUV, loading his moms' guns. He wrapped a holster around his shorts.

"Roxas, I knew I shouldn't have trained you do be able to do this," commented his mom.

"Come on, you even taught me to become a brilliant marksman, I miss 1% of my shots," replied Roxas, a grin on his face. Chris's face grew into a small smirk as he heard Roxas's last statement.

"Roxy, when we get to HQ we'll let these lovely ladies unpack and we'll go for a marksman competition, how does that sound?" asked Chris.

"I'd rather be a gentleman and help the ladies first, and my name is Roxas," snapped the youth.

"Chris, we'll give the kid some time to get used to the new surroundings and introduce him to Namine," interrupted Jill, her voice dark, but cheery.

"Mom, weren't you going to call a girl Namine?" asked Roxas, quite curious.

"Claire… you didn't tell him?" asked Jill. The pink haired female looked out of the window, ignoring all the questions.

About two hours later the SUV pulled into a large building, driving into the underground parking lot. There wasn't much light when Chris turned off the headlights of the SUV. Roxas had a Glock holstered on his left leg while Claire had a pair of Uzi's at her sides. The pair followed Jill and Chris to an elevator that only went up to the control room. The group walked up to a computer where a blonde haired girl was sitting. She turned to look up and saw Roxas and she spun around to look at the computer screen.

"Namine, turn around," ordered Chris. The girl spun her chair around really slowly, her aqua eyes staring at the floor. "Namine, look at us." Her eyes rose to Roxas.

"Hey, lil' brother," said Namine, her voice sweet and angelic, smiling awkwardly.

"How old are you?" asked Roxas, his face showing no emotions. Claire stood beside Roxas, her hand on his shoulder, smiling at Namine, her daughter.

"I'm 17, but I don't have the abilities you do, instead I got something much more, I have Psychokinesis," smiled the girl, feeling less awkward. She focused on Roxas's gun and it began lifting up.

"Namine, enough!" ordered Chris.

"Excuse me, don't speak to my daughter like that!" yelled Claire, anger in her voice. Chris nodded as Namine stood up. Her white lace dress falling over her thighs and her feet slipping into the white sandals on the floor. She was a few inches taller than Roxas but he didn't care much. He stared into her eyes as his own eyes slowly became a crimson red. He dashed right up to her face. Guards around the boy aimed their sub-machine guns at him. He laughed rather loudly and sped around the room, knocking the guards unconscious. Chris brought out his heavily modified Beretta and aimed at Roxas. An explosion from above caused everyone to stop and look up. A figure in a dark cloak swept around the room, punching and kicking guards which Roxas had missed. The new figure was wearing a weird looking mask with an enlongated nose, hiding the rest of the face. Roxas laughed as he dashed towards the new figure and began a flurry of punches and kicks. The new figure laughed as it blocked every attack with the same speed as Roxas. The figure pushed its palm against Roxas' chest throwing him against a wall and winding him. A bullet ejected from Chris's gun and struck the mask, throwing it off. Chris got a wave of nostalgia over him as he remembered his events from Africa a few years back. The cloaked figure stood still and brought its hands over the hood, bringing it down, showing its face. A blonde haired man stood there, his hair gelled back. A grin emerged from his face as he ripped the cloak off, showing his black combats and a long black trenchcoat.

"WESKER!" yelled Chris and Jill firing shots at the man. He dodged every bullet and during the dodging he put on a plain pair of black shades. He stood at the other end of the room, laughing. His voice was deep, dark and full of anger and evil.

"Isn't this one big family reunion?" asked Wesker as another figure fell from the ceiling. Not bothering to cover him to hide his identity the new figure, which was a man, stood up straight. His familiar spiky blonde hair shocking Claire.

"Cloud!" cried Claire, running over to him. Cloud grappled Claires' top and threw her against the wall beside Roxas, whose eyes were now glowing a much darker red than Weskers. He leapt right towards Cloud and Wesker. He landed in front of the pair who began to assault him with punches. Roxas was able to dodge or block about 70% of the attacks. Namine used her psycokinesis to stop Wesker and throw him against the giant computer screen on the wall of the room. Roxas uppercutted his dad, throwing him back.

"Father!" yelled Cloud to Wesker.

"What!" questioned Roxas, panting from the battle.

"Cloud, my child, come. It is time we get out of here," replied Wesker, throwing a card towards Roxas, who expertly caught it. Wesker and Cloud leapt away leaving the rest of them confused. Chris has helped Claire onto her feet as she looked up to the roof. Roxas looked at the car and only two words were on it:- Neo-Midgar.


	3. The Truth

**Authors Note:- **_Thanks for the reviews. I think I might just update a chapter a day since I really don't have anything else to do during the night, besides sleep. Also I don't like leaving you guys on cliffhangers. In the forthcoming chapters I am bringing in a lot of new characters from both RE and KH universes. There will be the Organisation XIII as well as tyrants and… wait for it… ZOMBIES! I love zombies and I have to have the creatures in this. I hope you enjoy this as much as I enjoyed writing, so read and review please._

The group gathered around a large meeting table in a room beside the large room they were in moments before. There was a group of medics checking each member of the group for concussion and severe injuries. Chris sat on the largest chair at the top of the table, reloading his gun. Roxas continued to stare at the card which Wesker threw at him. Namine was holding her head, looking rather tired. Claire stood by the window, looking out to the city of Eden. Its beauty was unmatched. No other city had no crime, no vandalism or full of energy saving methods like windmills. She sighed as the realisation hit her that she'd now have to explain to her children the problem in front of her. Jill slipped out of her suit jacket, showing a blue t-shirt which was quite tight, hugging onto her body. Her darker blue trousers tight at the waist but loosening as it reached her legs. She stepped over to a metal cabinet, grabbed a holster and tied it onto her thigh, grabbing an upper body holster and slung it onto her torso. Shoving her gun into the holster on her thigh she turned and smiled at Chris.

"What's Neo-Midgar?" asked Roxas, his voice hardly audible.

"Did you say Neo-Midgar?" replied Chris, asking another question. Namine stood up and walked to wall beside the window, touching it. A mechanical whir echoed through the room as the wall split showing a very large HD computer screen. A small keyboard ejected from underneath the screen and Namine began furiously tapping the keys. An image of a large city appeared on the screen and then a load of other smaller images appeared around it. Claire gasped quietly as she recognised the image of the giant building in the middle. After all the pictures had filled the screen a symbol appeared. A blue diamond with the words Neo-Shinra in Japanese popped up. Chris and Jill stared at the symbol angrily while Roxas looked at it with fascination.

"We have to go to Neo-Shinra," said Roxas not thinking about what he was saying. Chris opened his mouth to speak but an image of thirteen cloaked figures appeared. Claire looked at the figures with curiosity while Namine growled lowly at the image but still loudly enough for Roxas to hear. He walked up to his elder sister and placed his hand on her shoulder. "Are you ok?" Namine smiled a weak smile and began smashing the keys on the keyboard rather quickly. Namine began violently punching the keyboard. Roxas wrapped his arms around her to calm her down, slowly bringing her to the ground and her eyes were filled with tears. Her hands clutched onto Roxas's arms as she cried.

An hour later Roxas and Namine were sitting with Claire in the conference room alone.

"What was that about?" asked Claire, a motherly tone in her voice but also a concerned tone.

"That was Organisation XIII, they tried to force me into their group but I was ten at the time and my power was just appearing," replied Namine.

"Well, instead of talking about Namine, why don't we start at the beginning of the timeline, mom," grunted Roxas.

"Oh, yeah…" sighed Claire. "Well after our massive battle with Slenderman all those years ago, I conceived Namine. We originally thought we were having a boy, but a few weeks after I conceived Roxas a man came to the door and asked us about Namine. She's used her power by accident and that's when I knew I'd have to call a favour in. My sister Serah and brother-in-law Zack took Namine to the BSAA, a group which they funded. There she was taught everything she needed to know and came to have great knowledge and they helped her practice her abilities. Then when Roxas was born we got a call from Serah who said you were doing fine but they'd found out about Clouds' family ties so they wanted to test him to see if he had the virus in him. Then they found out about Roxas which meant they wanted to test on him too." Roxas and Namine sat there looking at each other with faces of confusion. Claire looked at them and decided they'd been told enough.

Chris burst through the doors of the conference room with a stern look on his face and stomped up to Namine's face.

"You never told me the leader of the Neo-Shinra was Wesker!" yelled Chris. Claire leapt to her feet and stood in front of her daughter.

"I suggest you get away from my daughter of this mother bear will rip your fucking throat out," she growled. Chris backed off as Claires' face became red with anger.

"I didn't know who he was, I understand you went to Africa but you never mentioned Wesker in your reports."

"Huh, I thought it was him I wrote about," mused Chris. Roxas stood behind Namine and looked down to her shoulder blade and saw a small image of a Cactaur. He pressed the mark and felt a needle stab his finger.

"Hey, that hurt," cried Roxas, sucking on his finger.

"What was that about!" yelled Namine.

"You have a mark, much like mom and I," replied Roxas. He opened his shirt to show his sibling the mark of the Phoenix. Claire opened her top briefly to show the l'Cie mark of Odin.

"Oh, nice one you guys," laughed Namine.

"Back to the task at hand you three!" ordered Chris. "We found out that the Neo-Shinra building is holding Wesker and Cloud, if anything we will have to kill Wesker, but if things don't turn out right we may end up killing Cloud as well."

"You're speaking as if my father is collateral damage," growled Namine.

"Kid, you've been here all your life, your father has once yet to visit,"

"I call that event a few hours ago a visit," smirked Roxas. Chris growled at Roxas who just stood with his hands on his waist. The group walked into the main room, the roof had been covered temporarily. On the wall there was a giant screen with a plan laid out. There were images of rooftops around the Neo-Shinra building.

"This is the plan you guys," commanded Jill. "Chris, Namine, Roxas, Claire and I will take this mission. We're taking a helicopter to the rooftops surrounding the building, dropping one off at a time with a handgun, a primary weapon of their choice and a grapple gun to fire to onto the building."

"Wait!" interrupted Roxas, "if we put firework launchers on the rooftops we are on, we can surround the building with bright lights and confuse whoever is inside the building, meaning it'll be easier for us to get into the building and means we can knock out any guards."

"You've done this before, kid," laughed Chris agreeing with the idea.

"Okay, so once we drop you off one at a time, you'll set up a firework launcher aimed at the windows which you are aiming your grapple at. Roxas take the 60th floor, that's 2 floors under Weskers room and the rest of us will take a floor below you, we'll rendezvous at the 61st floor." The group split up as Roxas and Namine made their way to get new clothes on. Roxas changed into a white shirt with a black rim and a white shirt underneath. He put a checkered band on his right wrist and a black ring on his right middle finger and a white ring on his left middle finger. He put on a pair of khaki trousers with a black flame design on the bottom making its way up his leg. Namine changed into a white blouse with a pair of black shorts and a pair of holsters on her thighs. She threw her younger sibling an upper-body holster and leg holster, which he slipped on rather quickly. They caught up with the rest of the group in the armoury. Claire picked up her Browning HP which was modified slightly with an upgraded capacity in the clip. Chris and Jill picked up their respective Samurai Edge handgun. Namine grabbed a simple pair of Glocks and slid them into her holsters. Roxas grabbed a Glock also as a reminder of his father's handgun. Chris picked up a triple barrelled shotgun conveniently nicknamed "The Hydra". Jill grabbed an MP5 sub-machine gun as Claire swiped an AK-47. Roxas picked up a rather large handgun, which turned out to be a Lightning Hawk magnum. Namine giggled as she picked up a Druganov sniper rifle.

The group, with their weapons, made their way to helipad on the rooftop.

"Okay, it's about 2 or 3 hours to get to Neo-Midgar, but we have Leon S. Kennedy on the satellite keeping checks on us all," yelled Jill, struggling to be heard over the noise from the helicopter blades. They entered the helicopter and put on a headset so they could cushion their ears from the sound of the blades but still able to hear each other through the intercom system. The helicopter took off for its journey to Neo-Midgar.


	4. Namine's Leap of Faith

**Author Note:- **_I was kind of sad because I only got three reviews, but I loved the reviews much like I love my reviewers. This chapter is going to introduce the zombies and a few Organisation XIII members. _

The Black Hawk helicopter flew above the cities, Roxas looking out amazed by what he was seeing. Namine smiled at him, grinning at his amazement. Claire looked out of the helicopter and saw a figure leaping extremely quickly over the buildings, following the helicopters path. A black aura was emitting from the figure, making it look like a shadow as it bounded over the buildings. Claire pressed her face against the window, feeling like she recognised the figure. The figure stopped and looked up to the helicopter, its face covered by a hood. Claire watched the figure take off again. She sat back, wondering why she felt she knew them. Chris and Jill just looked at each other and quietly whispered sweet nothings in each other's ears. The red light on the roof of the helicopter began flickering, showing it was one of the drop points. Namine stood up, grabbed a bag from the clips on the wall. She turned, smiled at her mom and gave a single wave to Roxas. She leant back falling out the helicopter. As she fell towards the rooftop below she threw a bundle of fabric out of the bag, which unfolded into a parachute. She landed safely on the rooftop, swinging the bag to bring out a multiple firework launcher. She smiled and looked up at the helicopter as she seen Roxas leaping out of the 'copter. He aimed his launcher at the 60th floor. The rest of the group leapt off at their points, Chris being the last to jump out. They all put a headset on their ears to keep in touch. They had all set their launchers and aimed it at the window they were to enter. Chris clicked his earpiece opening the channel for all of them to talk.

"Ready for launch, what about you all?" asked Chris.

"Ready," came the reply from his headset. All of a sudden a loud snap came from the grapple guns all around the massive Neo-Shinra building. Gunshots echoed around the city, halting the plan briefly. Namine ran over to the edge of her building where the gunshots were the loudest to see a guy in army fatigues and a small child wearing a pair of red shorts and a white t-shirt.

"Namine, don't do it!" ordered Chris.

"Chris, it's them! The T-Virus infectees!" cried Namine unholstering her gun and shooting her grapple at the ledge below her feet. She leapt off the building, pulling the trigger, headshotting quite a few zombies as she fell. She pulled the trigger halting her fall. The army guy was using a rather large sub-machine gun, doing minor damage to the zombies.

"Take the kid!" yelled the soldier pushing a young boy towards Namine. She nodded as the zombies overcame the soldier, biting into his flesh, ripping it from the bone, blood spluttering everywhere. She hooked her arm under the little boys'. She pulled the trigger lifting her up with surprising speed. The hook unhinged from the ledge. The boy screamed a little as they hug in the air for a second or so. Namine landed on the ground with the boy in her arms. She smiled at the boy when suddenly her earpiece began ringing.

"Hello?" asked Namine.

"You picked up collateral damage. Our mission is to kill Wesker and rescue Cloud not to pick up young children," came the stern reply from Chris.

"You anticipated the zombies?" asked Namine, her voice furious. The small boy tugged on Namines' arm. His bright blue eyes reminded her of Roxas. His spiky hair made her think he was Roxas's secret child. She knelt down in front of him. Holstering her gun she looked into his eyes.

"What's your name?" asked Namine, smiling at the young boy in front of her.

"Sora," replied the young boy, his voice quite high.

"How old are you?" questioned Namine noticing the boy was standing like nothing happened.

"I'm four!" grinned Sora.

"Namine, we're sending a helicopter to pick the kid up," murmured Chris.

"I'm going with him. Right, time for the plan to follow through," ordered Namine. Chris closed the channels and shot the fuse on the firework launcher sparking it off. The remainder of the group shot their fuses and then a shriek came from the rockets as they exploded in a burst of light, distracting the infected below them. The group pulled the triggers and the gun yanked then towards their respective floors.

Roxas was the first to land in the building. He unholstered his gun and picked up a flashlight which was conveniently on the desk beside him. He stepped through the room slowly in case anything jumps out on him. Poking his head out the door to make sure there were no infectees or guards on the floor. He slowly walked towards the set of stairs which would be the rendezvous for the team. Roxas stood guard awaiting his team member's arrival. A barrage of footsteps surprised Roxas as the rest of his team stood there.

"The next floor is the floor we need to investigate, and then we'll proceed to the 62nd floor which is the president's office," said Jill studying an interactive iPad with a map of the building. They all nodded as they walked up the stairs. Roxas and Claire barged through the door first, getting a shock as they seen lots of stasis tubes. Claire ran up to a pair of them seeing the two figures she recognised before, it was the red and blue white haired twins. The rest walked slowly behind them checking out the rest of the test tubes. A smashing sound echoed through the room, getting closer and closer. A massive claw swiped by Jill and Chris who expertly dodged it. Standing there in front of the pair was an 8 feet tall beast with two claws for a hand and a normal hand on the left arm. Jill and Chris had a face of shock as they had come face to face with their original enemy, the TYRANT. The only difference between this one and the Spencer mansion one was it had no visible heart, nor a visible weak point. Chris and Jill unloaded clip after clip onto the creature as it stomped its way towards them. Roxas and Claire turned to see a pink haired male with a large pink scythe in front of them, beside him stood a shorter blonde female with throwing knives between her fingers. Both wore a long black cloak with a hood and a weird symbol on the zipper, the only difference was the female wore heeled boots.

"Marluxia, it seems we have guests," giggled the little female.

"Mhm Larxene, d'you think Master Wesker wishes them dead, or alive?" questioned the male.

"I think he wanted them dead," laughed Larxene throwing one of her knives towards Roxas, who shot weapon causing it to stop mid-air. Marluxia leapt into the air and swiped at Claire with his scythe. She slid backwards just missing the blade as it sliced the air above her face. A sudden burst of light emerged from Claire's hands and in them was the original gunblade she used years ago. She flipped it into its sword form and began slicing at Marluxia's weapon to deflect his blows. With a lucky strike Claire cut into Marluxia's cloak, slicing his body rather deeply effectively killing him. His body fell to the floor, darkness shrouding it. His body disintegrated into nothingness. Gunshots rung through the room as Roxas was shooting at Larxene and Chris and Jill were fighting the TYRANT. Roxas pulled the trigger of his Glock, ejecting the last bullet in the breech of the gun right between Larxene's eyes. Her body slumped to the floor, the same darkness taking her body into the Realm of Nothing. He loaded the gun with a fresh clip and ran over to Chris and Jill who were still shooting the beast, which was showing no signs of damage. Roxas began shooting its face and head area, trying to slow it down as it came closer. It stopped right in front of Roxas with its arm raised for a fatal blow. Its torso began bubbling under its skin. The bubbles began growing larger and then exploded, throwing Roxas back but ultimately killing the TYRANT. Standing there behind what was the beast was a familiar blonde haired girl with her hand raised.

"Nobody tries to kill my little brother," said the female, trying to sound like she was in an action movie. Roxas climbed to his feet and ran up to the female.

"Namine thanks a lot for that," grinned Roxas throwing his arms around her in a tight embrace. She ruffled his hair and then they regrouped in the middle of the room. They all loaded their guns with a fresh clip and began walking to the last floor, and their battle with Wesker.


	5. New Friends

**Author Note:- **_This author note is really for "I". Roxas is sixteen during this fic, and he doesn't have a child, it was a piece of imagery due to Roxas and Sora looking so alike during the Kingdom Hearts games. Also thanks to my Mother Carebear Kayla and "I" for reviewing, also I urge you people to read and review my FFVIIxDMC fic on my page, it is something you'll need to read in order to understand this chapter much more._

The group walked slowly up the steps to the last floor of the building. Roxas was the first person up the stairs. He automatically noticed the blonde, spiky haired man standing, with his arms across his chest, beside the man in a black outfit. He aimed his gun at the blonde haired man sitting on the chair.

"Wesker!" growled Roxas running closer to him only for a sheet of bullet proof glass erupted from the floor covering the podium the pair were at. The team dashed up to Roxas's side. They all aimed their guns at Wesker. He snapped his fingers and Cloud sprinted to the team and split them up. He spin kicked Jill back down the stairs, knocking her unconscious. He gave Chris an upper-cut with the palm of his hand, throwing him onto the floor. Namine leapt towards Cloud and tried to kick him. He grabbed her leg and spun her in the air flooring her. He kicked her in the stomach, throwing her to the floor below, smashing a few of the test tubes including the one that contained the twins. She lay there unmoving.

"You bastard!" yelled Roxas dashing up to Cloud, his abilities kicking in. Wesker laughed as he seen father and son fight viciously. Roxas threw a punch to Clouds' face but he dodged backwards giving Roxas enough time to slam his fist into Clouds' stomach, winding him. Cloud leapt backwards and landed beside Wesker. He coughed lightly. Roxas growled as his eyes grew a much darker red due to the anger of the scene he just witnessed. Wesker stood up laughing at Roxas. Claire ran up behind Roxas and flipped her gunblade into the sword. Cloud looked at the weapon and a he grunted as he remembered her.

"Cloud, I will have to kill you for hurting our children," screamed Claire staring at Cloud. A light surrounded Roxas's hand and a smaller version of Clouds Fusion Blade appeared with a key-like guard. He noticed one of Clouds eyes had reverted back to his original bright cyan.

"Amazing, at such an advanced stage my son is becoming normal again," commented Wesker. Cloud grabbed his head and growled in pain. Wesker laughed as he pushed his son into the pair. He sprinted to the exit on the left hand side of the room, with Roxas close behind. As a helicopter came close to the balcony area Wesker turned on his heel and grabbed Roxas by the throat lifting him off the ground. A red and a blue blur jumped around the balcony grabbing Weskers attention. He dropped Roxas, who began coughing, to the floor. Standing behind Wesker was the blue and red coat wearing twins. The blue twin had a long katana in his hand while the red twin had a large broadsword with a demon face on the hilt.

"You ready for this, Dante?" asked the blue twin, running his fingers through his spiky white hair.

"I thought you'd never ask," laughed Dante, the red twin, swinging his sword before crashing it into the ground.

"I don't think this is fair," boomed a voice from above as a figure in a black cloak dropped down from the helicopter. Another figure leapt out of the helicopter.

"Master Wesker, get onto the helicopter we shall take care of these fools," said the newly entered figure, uncovering his face allowing his flaming red hair to fall down. The other figure brought his hood down showing his long blue hair.

"Axel, let us defeat these twin fools," said the blue haired figure, his face a large X scar on his face crossing between his eyes.

"Let's do this, Saix," grinned the red head, Axel, flaming shurikens appearing in his hands. Saix brought out a really large claymore sword. Dante and his blue twin, Vergil, stood in a defensive stance. Saix leapt at Vergil, swinging his crushing blade. Dante flipped his coat with his free hand and jumped towards Axel, throwing his sword in the air and flipping out his handguns from his holsters on his back and shooting at Axel with dark energy. He landed on the ledge of the balcony and grinned at Axel, who tossed his flaming shuriken at Dante. He leapt over the shuriken and sliced at Axel with his broadsword. Axel spun away from the attack and caught his shuriken from its rebound. Dante slid up to Axel and forced his sword through Axels' body the blood spilling from the fatal wound. Darkness began creeping up Axels' body. He looked up to Dante.

"Hey Dante, got me memorized?" he grinned. Dante slid the sword out the body and watched the darkness take Axel away. Saix looked over to Dante and leapt to him; Vergil leapt after him and cut through his body. Saix fell to the floor, his body in two parts. He swished the sword cleaning it of any dirt, blood or fabric caught on the blade. Sliding it into its sheath the darkness took Saix's body away. Roxas climbed to his feet with the help of the twins.

"Thanks," smiled Roxas, shaking their hands. Claire ran out to the balcony with Cloud, holding him up.

"Cloud," gasped Dante running over to the blonde man.

"You know him!" questioned Roxas.

"Yeah, Verg and I had joined with him before to fight a creature a few years back. It's a long story," laughed Dante. Vergil walked over to Cloud and made him lean onto himself, taking the weight from Claire.

Back inside Chris had picked up Namines' bloodied body due to all the glass that cut into her when she was hit into the stasis tubes. Jill had regained consciousness but Chris ordered her to stay lying down until she was fine. Jill slowly got to her feet and limped over to Chris, helping him with Namine.

"Are you okay, Jill?" asked Chris, obviously worried about her.

"Yeah… I'm fine, I'll walk it off," replied Jill, forcing a smile through the pain she was feeling. They strided up the stairs to see the rest of the team and two strangers with them.

"Chris, can you call in the helicopter please?" asked Claire, walking to the brown haired man.

"Leon, bring the helicopter round,"

"Okay, boss, ETA 7 minutes by the time I arrive there," responded the headset. An explosion came from the floor below as a fire had started and the infected were bundling through quite quickly. Their groans petrified Chris and Jill on the spot. Dante brought out both his handguns, which Roxas seen as quite big but also one was black and the other was silver. The silver gun had the word Ivory engraved on the barrel while the black gun had Ebony etched onto the barrel. He tossed the silver gun to Vergil who had just set Cloud on the ground. Roxas ran by his sister, who was still in Chris's arms and slid out her Glock. He unholstered his own Glock and stood at the top of the stairs, shooting zombies bodies as they limped up the stairs. Jill shook herself out the daze she was in and limped to the staircase, headshotting the infected making them drop like dominoes.

"Headshot them you guys, stops them in their tracks," yelled Jill over the echo of the gunshots. Roxas, Vergil and Dante protected the staircase while the rest of the team made their way to the balcony where the helicopter had finally arrived. Roxas pushed Vergil and Dante back towards the exit.

"Go!" yelled Roxas, "I'll take as many as I can out to give us more time!" Dante and Vergil ran towards the exit to see Cloud coming back in, back at full strength.

"Go, I'm helping this kid!" ordered Cloud.

"Dad?" gasped Roxas.

"Why do you keep calling me that?" asked Cloud.

"What! It's me, Roxas," cried Roxas angrily headshotting a zombie before it bit him.

"Rox…as?" questioned Cloud. Roxas looked down at the ground, tears falling from his face, how his dad could not even recognise or remember him made Roxas think about Wesker.

"Let's go, we've held them back enough," sniffed Roxas, turning and sprinting towards the exit. Cloud followed behind him, both running towards the helicopter. The leapt into the cargo area of the helicopter just as it pulled away from the building. Cloud looked back out the 'copter to see a black cloaked figure on the very tip of the Neo-Shinra building. A wave of nostalgia washed over him as he got the feeling he knew the figure. Roxas walked through to the holding area where the rest of the team were. He looked around and saw Namine with her blood soaked clothes. Dante put a hand on Roxas's shoulder as he fell to his knees beside her.

"She'll be fine, she doesn't seem used to the dangers of combat," said Chris loading his gun. Cloud stood awkwardly at the doorway, not remembering anyone, but having images of Claire flashbacking in his head. She smiled at Cloud who returned the smile. The team were on their way to base and to be debriefed. Roxas remembered the weapon he somehow summoned as they flew into the distance.


	6. The Past Uncovered

**Author Note:- **_ "i" Leon in this fic is the Leon from the Resident Evil Universe, not Leon from Kingdom Hearts. I was told I update quite quickly, but if I am honest it's good to update quickly because you're not hanging on the last word of a chapter for too long. This chapter took me all day to plan… I lied… I have been thinking about this in my head a lot though. Here is the chapter, enjoy please. Also please review after you read it, I THRIVE ON REVIEWS!_

The helicopter slowly descended onto the helipad of the BSAA Headquarters the blades kicking up a dust storm. Dante was the first to step out into the sunlight, as the sun was rising, carrying the wounded Namine. His red trench-coat flapped in the wind as he walked towards the entrance to the HQ. Namine cuddled up to Dantes' exposed chest, causing him to slightly blush. Vergil slowly walked behind his younger twin, his blue trench-coat flowing behind him, colliding with Dante's flapping coat. Roxas jumped out of the helicopter and walked up behind the twins who were talking and carrying on.

"Dante, I thought you were a smooth talking, ladies' man," grinned Vergil, playfully slapping his brothers' back. Jill limped out of the helicopter, with Chris helping her by making her lean on him.

"Come on, we'll get you to the medical office, get Rebecca to fix your leg," smiled Chris, showing compassion for Jill. Behind them Claire and Cloud had stepped out. As the rest of team made their way inside, the pair stood on the roof staring into each other's eyes. Clouds' cyan eyes had darkened a shade due to the duration he had red eyes. Claires' eyes hadn't changed much since the last time Cloud had saw here, even though he struggled to remember her.

"Why does that blonde haired boy refer to me as his father?" asked Cloud, his eyes diverted to the ground.

"Cloud, you are his father! That boy is Roxas, and you have a daughter too! The one who is hurt and being held by that guy in the red coat!" cried Claire.

"I don't remember the pair of children. But that is Dante, and Vergil, they're twin demon hunters."

"Do I give a flying fuck about those twins? I am talking about our children here!"

"Don't yell, it attracts unwanted attention," whispered Cloud.

"Don't tell me what to do," growled Claire. Cloud clutched her hand which had balled into a fist. She threw a focused punch towards Clouds' face, who leant backwards to dodge it. He threw a retaliation kick towards Claire by instinct but she jumped back, dodging the blow. She spun around and used her heel to connect with Clouds' stomach, winding him. He fell to his knees, coughing. The young, brown haired boy ran up to Cloud, clutching at his arm.

"Sora! You don't run up here, it's dangerous!" yelled a familiar voice. Claire turned to see Roxas running up to them waving his hand in the air.

"Hey, Roxas, you taking care of the kid Namine rescued?" Laughed Claire grabbing her son into a hug. He laughed as he hugged his mom back. He looked down to see Sora hugging onto Cloud as he continued to cough. Roxas held out his hand for the little boy to grab onto.

"Son, I'm okay," smiled Cloud, talking to Sora. Roxas's hand fell to his side as he realised his father knew this boy but not himself. He grabbed Claires' hand and ran into the building.

An hour later and everyone was seated at a large table in an even larger conference room than before. Namine had sat next to Dante and continued to glance up at his face every few minutes. Roxas had sat as far away as possible from the man who he called father. Claire sat beside Jill, whose leg had been bandaged. Chris held onto her hand as he sat in the chair at the top of the table. Vergil stood by the window, refusing to sit. They'd all put their weapons into the Weapons Area for a check-up and cleaning. Dante and Vergil were adamant not to give their weapons to the lady at the desk but eventually succumbed to the woman. Cloud at by himself on the other side of the table from everyone else.

"Okay, it seems we have a new threat alongside Wesker. These people in the black cloaks are dangerous; they have powers unlike anything we have faced before. We've already defeated four of them but I am sure there will be ones who are much stronger than them. In addition to this we have faced a new Tyrant, which Jill and I have faced before and if not to top it off we have zombies," commented Chris, his eyes full of fear and worry at the sound of the words zombie and tyrant.

"I don't care about any of this," growled Roxas, sounding very angry. "I care about why Cloud can't remember Namine or I and why he calls Sora his son!"

"I can vouch for this one," interrupted Dante, "a few years back, Vergil, Cloud and I fought a man named Sephiroth and he was with a brown haired woman, but he had no mention of any of you. But Verg and I knew he had a past due to his fighting skills."

"Yeah, he defeated Slenderman with me many years ago," cried Claire, upset that her love couldn't remember anything.

"Cloud, when did you meet Wesker?" asked Jill, speaking for the first time since they got back from Neo-Midgar.

"It would have been 13 years ago now," replied Cloud.

"It was 5 years ago when we fought Sephiroth," came the voice of Vergil from the window area.

"And Sora is four," commented Namine still looking at Dante, who'd now realised she was looking at him. Dante smiled and Namine blushed bright red. She giggled then hid her face in his coat.

"We'll continue this later," ordered Chris. "We have just got a report of black shrouded figures in Radiant Garden. Also there has been reports of infected in the vicinity so be on your guards. We'll split into teams to get more area covered." Chris walked over to the large screen and an image of a nice peaceful looking town appeared. Around the edge of the town was castle looking barricades. The town was a beautiful white natural colour. The houses looked old and slightly Victorian. A camera file showed a CCTV camera looking at the zombies stalking about the town. In the background of the town was a large castle.

"That castle looks suspicious," laughed Claire.

"Right, well there is going to be two teams. Team Alpha will consist of Dante, Roxas, Namine and Claire. Team Bravo will consist of Vergil, Cloud, Jill, I and Leon," said Chris as a tall blonde haired man walked through the door. He was wearing a brown leather jacket with a black body shirt underneath, his black combat trousers flowing over his sneakers. He ran his hand through his hair.

"We have all your weapons ready for pickup," said the man, his voice not too deep or too high. Dante was the first to stand up, his hands in the pockets of his coat. Vergil followed behind his younger twin. Namine followed behind Dante like a little lost puppy but turned to go towards her own room. Roxas stood up, avoiding eye contact with Cloud and followed behind Namine. He ran up behind his elder sister and grinned.

"You like Dante," he teased.

"OH, Roxas, erm… No I don't," lied Namine.

"I say go for it, he seems legit," smiled Roxas. Roxas walked into his room, which was beside Namines'. It was a plain room, with a single bed, lamp and a closet with some clothes in it. He slid out of his shirt, exposing his teenage muscles. He threw on a t-shirt with a black collar and arms. The rest of the t-shirt was white. He fitted into a pair of black combat trousers. The he slid into a torso holster and tied a thigh holster onto his right leg. He finished spiking his hair up when Namine came into his room. She was wearing a long white dress top which fell to her thighs, which had her pair of holsters on them. She was wearing a pair of thigh length black tights. Her hair was tied into a ponytail to keep it out of her eyes.

"You ready, brother?" asked Namine.

"Let's get ready to move out," replied Roxas, his voice considerably more serious than usual. The pair walked back towards the roof where two helicopters were waiting for the teams. As the turned a corner Namine slammed into Dante's back.

"Hey, Namine, you need to watch where you're going," laughed Dante. She hid her face from Dante to stop him seeing her blush. Roxas came from behind her, pushing her away from Dante.

"We'll see you on the helicopter," smiled Roxas. Dante blew a kiss towards Namine who let out a very feminine squeal. The pair went into the weapons storage to pick up their weapons.

"Ah, Namine, you've been given a different weapon. Instead of a sniper we're giving you a grenade launcher," said the woman behind the steel bars at the counter. She smiled to Namine and Roxas as the pair left with their weapons in their holsters.

Roxas opened the door to the roof and a blast of wind nearly sent him flying backwards. The blades of both Black Hawk helicopters had whipped up quite a wind. They forced through the wind and sat in the Alpha helicopter awaiting the rest of their team. After 20 minutes of waiting the group had all bundled into the helicopter and they were on their way to Radiant Garden.


	7. Too Much Power is a Bad Thing

**Author Note:- ** _Thank you for the reviews guys, loving them. Writing this while watching Hostel 2 and slightly drunk, so it's kinda blurry on the screen to me… anyway… I introducing yet another villain and I don't want to spoil it for you guys :B_

Roxas and Namine sat looking out of the helicopter window as they were flying to Radiant Garden. Namine felt a cold hand touch hers. She looked to see Dantes' hand on top of hers. Blood rushed to her face as she blushed at this sight. Roxas stifled a laugh as he took a quick glance at the pair. Claire looked over to her daughter and her crush. Her sons looked over to her and smiled, flashing perfect white teeth, which reminded her of Cloud. She looked out the window as they were flying beside the barracks of a castle. A black blur was leaping over the barracks. Claire felt a wave of nostalgia wash over her as the figure stopped to look at him. It had a hood covering its face so she couldn't see its face. The cloaked figure waved at the helicopter then leapt into the air floating down behind the Castle.

The Bravo helicopter sped up to go ahead of the Alpha helicopter zooming to their drop point.

"Pick up is at 2000 hours," yelled Chris to the pilot as they departed the helicopter. The pilot gave a thumb up as he took off again. Chris and the team unholstered their handguns and walked towards the castle entrance. Vergil unsheathed his Yamato sword and followed behind the group. They opened the double doors to the castle and walked into the massive building. The doors slowly closed behind them locking them in. Gunshots echoed through the halls as the door locked. Moans of the infected which crawled through the halls of the castle.

Alpha team helicopter flew to their destination. The helicopter hovered above the drop point and Dante clipped abseil wires to the bar at the top of the door. Claire stood up, fixing her baggy camo pants and sorted her camo sports top, flashing a little bit of cleavage. Dante looked up and flashed a smile at her, Claire replied with a smirk then leapt onto the rope, sliding down, her black fingerless gloves giving her enough protection against rope-burn. Dante back flipped out of the helicopter after giving Namine a quick smile. Roxas and Namine ran out and grabbed the ropes, sliding down together. Roxas looked around to see the drop point was in the middle of the marketplace.

"Okay, our rendezvous is at the top of the castle, we have to kill all infected we go by. Afterwards we'll set up the towns defences," said Namine, unholstering one of her Glocks and checking the breech.

"Should we not make contact with Bravo team to confirm their drop-off went well?" asked Roxas also checking the breech of his Glock. Dante laughed as he flipped his coat. He tightened the straps on his shirt. Claire tightened the holsters around her thighs before they started their mission.

"Split up you guys, I'll go with Dante," ordered Namine.

"Obviously," laughed Roxas as he walked towards one of the stalls with Claire following behind him. A sudden burst of darkness erupted from the ground. Standing in the place of the darkness was two black shrouded figures, much like the ones they fought before. They both brought their hoods. Standing was a short haired blonde and a black haired man with long black dreads. His eyes fell upon Roxas's and he growled.

"Traitor, it's time to kill you," growled the blonde. Roxas swiped out his gun and pulled the trigger multiple times. Claire unholstered her Browning HP and let loose an entire clip of bullets at the blonde man.

"Luxord, do it!" yelled the black haired.

"Xaldin, I at least wanna have some fun with these kids," laughed the blonde, Luxord. Xaldin growled at the blonde, who clicked his fingers. He appeared behind Roxas and threw a card towards him at lightning speed. The card cut through the empty holster. Claire turned around to see Luxord right up at her face. He grabbed her jaw and moved her face from left to right. She gritted her teeth as Luxord smiled like she was a piece of meat. Luxord disappeared and reappeared beside Xaldin.

"How is he doing that!" yelled Claire.

"I think he is manipulating the darkness," replied Roxas leaping to Claires' side.

"Wrong, kid," tutted Luxord, waving his finger. "I control time." Roxas reloaded his gun and let shot at Luxord. He laughed as he made time slow down, dodging the bullets. Claire tried a quick kick to Luxord who dodged it amazingly fast. Roxas spin kicked at Luxord who threw Claire in his way, meaning his kick connected with her chest.

"Mom!" cried Roxas. Luxord appeared beside the pair. Roxas felt the power surge within his body as his eyes glowed red.

"Finally, Master Wesker told us about this. Now to see if my time control can still halt you," laughed Luxord, feeling like this fight was more or less a game.

"Let's make this fun, how about if I win this fight you make a Corridor of Darkness to the top of the castle and you need to kill all the infected in this area? "

"And if I should win?"

"You can make me your slave; I know no-one likes doing stuff for themselves or anyone else."

"Seems legit," laughed Luxord as he started a timer. As the timer hit zero, Roxas leapt over to Luxord lightning quick, but missed him as Luxord had stopped time so he could move. Luxord disappeared and then reappeared behind Roxas. He began punching and kicking Roxas while time was stopped, so he could do major damage. He unfroze time and Roxas flew backwards from the force of the attack. Roxas began feeling a burning sensation in his body as he burst into flames. He rushed at Luxord and grabbed his hand. He bent the man's fingers back so they snapped, rendering him unable to use his time control. Luxord screamed out in pain, tears forming in his eyes. Roxas knelt down to his eye level and laughed.

"Nobody's have no emotions, now I suggest you kill every infected in this sector, and make me and my team mates a Corridor of Darkness to the top floor of the castle," growled Roxas, the darkness in his heart giving him an unusual persona. Luxord did as the deal said. Roxas laughed as Luxord finished off the final infected.

"A Nobody who actually sticks to deals, what a surprise."

Roxas grabbed Luxord by the throat and used his other hand to snap his neck, killing him. The darkness began taking Luxord away to the Realm of Nothing. Suddenly Roxas felt light headed and collapsed unconscious.

About an hour later Roxas began waking up.

"Where… what happened?" asked Roxas, still dazed.

"You finished your fight with Luxord, the blonde guy and then you killed him. After that you fainted. But you knew a hell of a lot about him and "Nobodies"," said Claire, holding her son on her knees.

"I don't know how I knew all that," grumbled Roxas, rubbing his head.

"Then that black haired one, Xaldin, took off," mumbled Claire, looking around. Roxas looked over to see Luxord was true to his word as he saw an oval portal on the floor near them and another one at the top of the castle. Roxas climbed to his feet quickly and stumbled back a little bit. Claire grabbed onto him before he collapsed again. She kept a grip on her son as they walked through the portal. Dante and Namine had followed behind the pair, all of them emerging at the top level of the castle. A low moan echoed through the floor below them. Shuffling feet scraped against the stone floor of the massive building. Roxas gave his gun a quick check before walking to the exit of the floor below. Dante followed behind him with both Ebony and Ivory in his hands.

"Roxas, let's check it out. Namine, Claire, you two go to the rendezvous point. We'll be there in a matter of minutes," ordered Dante, his arms outstretched to go on the offensive against any enemy or intruder. Roxas felt the urge to go and check what the noise was but he knew what it was really, the infected. A loud thud and a squishing sound startled Roxas and Dante slightly. A massive fist crunched through the wall of the corridor leading up to the place Dante and Roxas were. Standing there was a large beast, with giant muscles, a deformed face and small legs.

"That thing looks like a tank!" yelled Roxas. Dante smirked as he began shooting at the beast and running towards it. It swung its massive fist, smacking into Dante, throwing him into a wall doing some damage to the Devil Hunter. Dante's sword fell on the ground beside the beast. Roxas ran towards the beast, shooting his gun at its face. The creature swung its fist, which Roxas dodged and picked up Dante's Rebellion and impaled the beast through the bottom of the jaw, straight up through the brain. Roxas swiftly pulled out the blade and the blood from the beast poured out from the wound. He wrapped his free arm around Dantes' waist and let him lean on him. The walked back out into the top level of the castle. As the air hit Dante he woke up from his unconscious state. Namine ran over to Roxas and Dante and helped Roxas hold Dante up until he regained his strength.

A rush of footsteps came from the stairway they'd just fled from. Roxas threw his mom his Glock and she caught the trigger guard with her finger and spun it around until she was holding it correctly. She slipped out her Browning HP and aimed at the stairwell. Gunshots rung throughout the halls and gasps for air escaped the mouths of survivors who were rushing through the halls. Vergil leapt out of the stairwell and gasped for air. Chris and Jill followed behind with Leon walking casually afterwards. Cloud followed suit.

"We're all here?" asked Roxas.

"Seems that way," replied Leon, his voice sweet but deep. Roxas looked over to Leon and saw he was placing play dough like substance on the walls around the stairwell. Leon ushered everyone away and pushed the detonator in his hands. A small explosion caused the wall to crumble down, blocking the stairs from anyone to use it.

"Right, Wesker is supposed to be in there. This is hopefully the last time we ever need to see his face," said Chris, reloading his gun. The group stood at the last set of stairs ready for their next battle with Wesker.


	8. Old Enemies

**Author Note:- **_ "i" The character, Luxord, is from the Kingdom Hearts series. I don't know if I am ending this soon, I might just prolong it a few more chapters. There is a couple of twists I want to use so you won't be as surprised but it'll be me enjoying writing it. Enjoy this and please review, I THRIVE FOR REVIEWS!_

Roxas looked up to the large double doors at the top of the staircase. Claire stood at his left side with her hand on his shoulder, Namine at his right with her hand on his other shoulder. Roxas looked to see Dante at his left behind Namine then Jill beside him with Chris beside her. Vergil stood at the other side of Chris and Leon stood behind the group with Cloud. The positions of the team looked like an arrow pointing towards the door with Roxas being the arrow head. Roxas unholstered his handgun and walked towards the door. Claire unholstered her handgun. A light emitted from her free hand and her gunblade appeared. Namine whipped out both her handguns and followed behind her younger brother. One by one the rest of the group followed behind Roxas, whose heart began beating rather quickly. He pushed open the door and inside was a magnificent ballroom. Standing at the window at the other side of the room was a blonde haired man with a midnight black outfit. The man clicked his finger and two stasis tubes emerged from the ground. Cloud, Dante and Vergil gasped as they saw one of the beings inside the tube. In the tube was a tall man with long silver hair reaching down to his thighs. He was wearing a long black cloak with his chest bare. His chest had a pair of straps crossing his chest in an "x" shape. Beside him was a long masamune, six foot seven inches long.

"Sephiroth!" yelled Cloud.

"So, my son has met the legendary SOLDIER before?" laughed the man, turning around.

"I thought we killed him in Midgar," commented Vergil. Dante nodded to him and slid out his Rebellion. Vergil unsheathed his Yamato. He grabbed his ascot from his neck and ripped it away.

Wesker snapped his finger and the stasis tube opened up. Green liquid spilled out of the tube and the being opened his eyes, bright green eyes stalking around the room, widening as he saw the trio with their weapons at the ready. His lips curled into a smirk as he laid his eyes upon Cloud.

"Nice to see you, Cloud," Sephiroth grinned. He swiped up his sword and dashed towards the group. Dante and Vergil leapt into the air and Cloud dodged back. Clouds' hands began glowing and a burst of light blinded the group, Sephiroth and Wesker. In his hands was a large Buster Sword. The rest of the group ran away from the fighting foursome. Wesker snapped his fingers again and a horrible black liquid spilt out of the other stasis tube. A large rotten skinned creature burst out of the tube, splattering glass everywhere. Jill gasped and stumbled backwards, Chris catching her.

"What's wrong?" asked Chris, worried about his partner.

"That's Nemesis!" yelled Jill, her voice breaking due to the fear of the creature stomping towards her. The creature stared at Jill with eyes full or hatred and revenge. Leon began blasting away at the monster as it continued to stride over to the rest of the group. Chris pushed Namine, Roxas and Claire in the direction of Wesker.

"Take him out you three, it's up to you!" yelled Chris. The remaining three ran over to Wesker who began laughing at them.

"I can't waste my time with you so my friends shall," he yelled as three oval Corridors of Darkness appeared. Three cloaked figures stepped out. They each pulled their hoods down showing their faces. They remembered the black haired one as Xaldin. Beside him another black haired man with an eye-patch and a pair of blade-like guns. A blonde haired man stood behind the pair of black haired men, his blue sitar behind him.

"Mom, that guys sitar looks like it has balls on it," laughed Roxas. His mom smacked the back of his head.

"Be serious about this!" yelled Claire. Wesker smiled at the group and leapt out of the window.

"Argh! Why is he such a coward!" cried Namine.

"Xigbar, Demyx it is time for us to destroy these people," growled Xaldin, lances spinning around him. Roxas frowned at Demyx and ran towards him. Demyx raised his sitar, protecting it from harm. Roxas slid underneath Demyx's legs and shot a single bullet straight between the blonde's eyes.

"I… wasn't… much of… a fighter… but…" Demyx never finished his sentence as the darkness took over him.

"What a pussy," laughed Xigbar as he shot projectiles towards Namine, who rolled out of the way of the blasts returning fire at Xigbar. A stray shot connected with Xigbars' healthy eye and blasted out the other side, killing him.

"She's stronger than Terra," grunted Xigbar as the darkness took him to the Realm of Nothing. Xaldin looked over to the siblings as they stood by each other. He sent a pair of lances to make sure they don't interrupt his fight with Claire. She cracked her neck and got ready to fight against this dark being. He whipped up the wind to throw the remaining four lances at Claire, who dodged them jumped into the air and twisted her body to make her spin, dodging the lances. A stray lance glided towards her but she swiped it away with her gunblade in sword form. Still spinning she shot her Browning three times and all three bullets impacted with Xaldins' skull, forcing him backwards and making him slump into a heap with the darkness creeping up on him. The mother ran up to her children, hugging them tightly. Sparks and gunshots echoed through the ballroom as the other two teams were fighting with their villain.

Cloud, Dante and Vergil seemed to struggle with Sephiroth this time around. Sephiroth seemed much stronger. He slashed at the trio and they leapt back, but an unseen force smacked their chests sending them against the door. Dante sprinted to the silver haired man and tried to impale him. Sephiroth backflipped and laughed as he slowly descended to the floor again. Clouds' sword began glowing as it transformed into his Fusion Blade. He smirked as his body glowed blue and he slashed his sword into the ground, a blue wave flowing from the blade following Sephiroth wherever he went. Sephiroth smirked and sliced at the wave, dissipating it into blue dust. Vergil leapt towards Sephiroth as he was recovering from the attack and slashed at the man. A lucky slash sliced through the arm of Sephiroths' coat and cut into his flesh. He jumped back to check on his wound. The blade had sliced right into the bone. He grunted as he dashed towards the trio again. Their bodies began glowing and they leapt into the air and all at once sliced into his body. Sephiroth staggered backwards, blood pouring from his body. He growled as his began emitted a red aura.

"It's happening again, Cloud," grunted Vergil, landing on the ground. A wing erupted from Sephiroths' shoulder blade and he was about to take off when Vergil threw his sword and it slammed into Sephiroths head, killing him.

Jill, Chris and Leon had tried slowing Nemesis down but with no avail. Chris pulled the trigger and the click of an empty barrel echoed in his ears. He holstered his handgun and pulled out his triple barrelled shotgun. He blasted Nemesis up close, staggering the beast. Jill pulled out a pair of Skorpion mini-uzi's and shot at the creature, staggering towards them. Leon pulled out a magnum but Nemesis swiped him away with his fist. Namine grabbed her grenade launched and threw it over to Jill who dropped her guns and blasted Nemesis's head off. The body fell to the floor and the blood spilled out onto the white marble floor. The team re-grouped and began smiling at each other. Leon began coughing as he felt a sharp pain in his stomach. He looked down to see Sephiroths's sword impaled through him. He slumped backwards after Sephiroth pulled the sword out of Leon and fell dead. Leon groaned as he breathed his last breath. Jill cried and held onto him as he died in his arms.

"We need to get back to the base with his body," cried Namine. An hour later a helicopter hovered over the ballroom balcony. Roxas and Cloud stayed behind with Claire and Namine.

"Make sure you kill Wesker," yelled Jill, with tears in her eyes.

"I'll phone in the verdict," grinned Cloud, putting his arm over Claire's shoulder. Roxas smiled at Cloud and Namine as they walked towards the doorway of the ballroom.


	9. Nightmare Ends?

**Author Note:-** _If you were wondering why I haven't updated in a while, I wanted to try and get the tension rising between reader and author. Basically I wanted you to WANT this last update for this fic, though not the last in my series just yet, I have a trilogy of the Cloud/Claire family. Also there is something which has been bugging me – "i" during my Pokémon fanfic you sent a review, but then you have also been putting the word "kisses" at the end of some of your reviews… I am confused but I don't want to speak about this on my last chapter. This is going to be the longest and most action packed chapter I have done yet. Be prepared for fun fighting._

Cloud, Claire and the two siblings began walking back to the door of the large white ballroom. Cloud stopped and looked down to Roxas and Namine. He reached into his pocket and brought out a pair of star shaped pendants

"These are called Wayfinders, the black one is for Roxas and the white one is for Namine. You're both each other's light, no one can darken that light between you both," smiled Cloud. Roxas slipped the pendant around his neck, Namine dying it to her shorts. Claire tugged on Clouds' arm.

"Cloud, the infected are out there," whispered Claire, trying to make sure her children didn't hear the fear in her voice. Cloud looked over to Claire and grabbed her into a tight embrace. Her eyes widened at this sudden show of affection.

"I've missed you, Claire," sobbed Cloud. Namine placed her hand on Cloud's back, who then brought her into the embrace. Roxas walked away from the threesome hugging and walked towards the large window. Looking out to the town Roxas noticed a dark figure leaping over the walls and decapitating the infected nearby it. Roxas strained to see the figure clearer but with no avail. He looked into the sky as a bunch of dark clouds descended onto Radiant Garden. A flash of lightning followed by a booming thunder surprised Roxas, causing him to jump slightly. A red ball of fabric smashed through the glass beside Roxas. He quickly covered his eyes as the glass shattered. Roxas looked up to see a pale faced, black haired man standing there with a red cape on. His red eyes pierced Roxas's blue eyes. Roxas grinned at this tall man standing in front of him. His tattered red cape held in place over his shoulders and lower face by several buckles. Underneath his cape was a black shirt with multiple belts and buckles. A holster on his right leg held a triple barrelled handgun.

"Vincent?" asked Cloud, looking over to the 6 foot tall man standing there tightening the red headband at his forehead.

"I have been looking for you, Tifa has been as well," said the man, his voice deep and rough.

"Tifa?" questioned Claire, looking at Cloud suspiciously.

"It was when I was brainwashed and met Dante and Vergil and fought Sephiroth… long story," grinned Cloud, awkwardly. A banging at the door stopped their chatting. The all unholstered their guns, apart from Cloud since he never got a gun. Namine stood aiming the gun at the door when it burst off its hinges sending the pieces flying towards them. Standing at the doorway, drenched in the sudden rainfall, was the figure in the black coat. It threw its coat off and stretched its body. It was around 7 feet tall, no eyes, no mouth, no nose and no ears. It was wearing a black pinstriped suit with black glossy shoes. Cloud and Claire had frozen in fear. Roxas aimed his Glock at the creatures' head, Namine staring at the creatures face.

"Hello, Cloud, Claire, Vincent and children," laughed a voice emitting from the creature but with no mouth to speak from it confused Roxas and Namine. The beast swiped its long arm through the air and a force caused the group to throw their weapons away.

"I thought we killed Slenderman!" cried Claire. Cloud nodded in agreement. Vincent growled at the creature in front of them. He sprinted towards Slenderman in anger and clawed at him with his golden claw. As Vincent attacked the beast, it dodged every attack and retaliated with a swift kick or a punch. Vincent began running out of breath surprisingly fast. Slenderman brought his knee up against Vincent's face knocking him out. Vincent's unconscious body lying on the floor, a long brown haired lady walking beside Slenderman.

"Tifa!" yelled Cloud, recognising the woman. He black leather top covered a white vest underneath, with a pair of black thigh length shorts with a long black length of fabric behind her. She was wearing a pair of black leather gloves. She moved a strand of hair out of her eyes, flashing her hazelnut coloured eyes. Beside her, holding her other hand was the young four year old Sora. Tifa led Sora to Slenderman's side then sprinted towards Cloud and Claire. Claire pushed Cloud out of the way and blocked a kick from Tifa. Claire threw a punch towards Tifa's face, who leant backwards to dodge the blow. Tifa spun around on her heel while crouching down and flooring Claire. Claire groaned and arched her back as the pain sunk in. Claire climbed to her feet and got ready to fight again.

"You just don't give up," laughed Tifa, her fists glowing blue.

"Claire, watch out!" yelled Cloud as Tifa leapt at Claire. Tifa punched into Claire three times then sommersault kicked Claire's chin, flooring her again. She kicked Claire and a jet of water erupted from the ground, thrusting her into the air. Tifa leapt up after Claire and threw her to the ground, cracking the marble underneath them. Claire coughed up blood at the barrage of attacks, but Tifa wasn't finished yet. Claire climbed to her feet again, Tifa laughing again as she uppercutted her into the air and a dolphin appeared out of nowhere to hit Claire with its tail. Tifa threw Claire to the ground again making Claire look like a meteor. Tifa's hands began glowing with a bright green light. Claire once again got to her feet and looked at Tifa, her face bruised and cut. Her rib felt like it was broken. Tifa punched Claire's stomach, blood spluttering out of her mouth. Claire fell to her knees and faceplanted the floor.

"Mom!" yelled Namine, anger rushing through her body as she dashed towards Tifa, who was still standing at the ready and not out of breathe one bit. Tifa threw a quick punch to Namine, but she ducked and uppercutted Tifa, using her Psychokinesis to add to the force of the punch. Tifa was thrown back towards Slenderman, her body cracking the marble beneath her. Namine focused her powers into her right fist and punched the ground, the power cracking the marble as it made its way to Tifas' body. The blast erupted from underneath Tifa, blasting her into the air and making her crash to the ground unconscious. Slenderman, who couldn't show emotion, stood upright as Tifa lay there.

"You've hurt, Tifa… my daughter," roared Slenderman.

"Now, now, Slenderman, it would be unfair for Tifa not to be hurt," came a familiar voice. Standing in view from behind Slenderman was the long silver haired man, Sephiroth.

"Sephiroth!" yelled Cloud, anger filling his eyes.

"You know too many people," commented Roxas.

"Why aren't you dead!" yelled Cloud.

"Only your light can kill me, Cloud, and it seems you don't have any light left within you," laughed Sephiroth.

"Of course there is light within him!" yelled Namine, defending her father. She ripped her Wayfinder off her shorts and gave it back to Cloud," his light is Roxas and I!" Sephiroth laughed at Namine as he began walking over to the pair. Roxas looked at his Wayfinder and ripped it from the string around his neck.

"Dad!" yelled Roxas, tossing his charm at Cloud. Cloud conjoined the pair of Wayfinders and a light erupted from the combination. Sephiroths' sword emerged at his left hand and he ran towards Cloud. The Wayfinders light died to show a large double sided sword with a purple glow. Sephiroth leapt at Cloud, who swung the sword around his head and a blue aura burst from him. He sliced at Sephiroth, throwing him into the air. Cloud emitted a magnificent gold colour around his body and leapt after Sephiroth. Cloud flew in a circle around Sephiroth, a gold ring covering Sephiroth. Cloud began dashing past Sephiroth, slashing into him as he passed. Cloud's sword turned into large cannon and shot a gold blast at the One-Winged Angel. Sephiroth's body fell to the ground, smashing the marble around him. Sephiroth smirked as his body was stolen by the darkness.

"Stay where you belong… in my memories," growled Cloud.

"I will… never be a memory," grinned Sephiroth as he was taken completely from the world.

Slenderman looked towards Roxas, who was yet to fight with anyone. Two Corridors of Darkness emerged beside Slenderman and tow figures stepped out. Pulling down their hood one looked like Saix with the same shade of blue hair. He had short hair but a rather long fringe, covering one of his eyes. In his hands he held a dark looking book called the Lexicon. He began waving his hand over the open book and shadows of Roxas emerged from around him. Roxas grinned as a katana appeared from light in his hands. Cloud smiled as he fell to the ground, landing on his feet. Roxas began swinging the sword, spinning like a ballet dancer, sending out waves of energy which cut through his enemies. A stray blast cut right through the blue haired youth.

"Zexion!" yelled Slenderman, as the boy fell to the ground. The other one took his hood down, revealing silver hair, much like Dante, Sephiroth and Vergil's. A pair of red lasers emerged from his hands and he dashed at Cloud, impaling him through the heart, killing him instantly. He spun around and stabbed Namine with both blades through the stomach and chest, slowly killing her. He threw her down, murdering her in cold blood. He leapt onto Claire's body and pressed his blade through Claires' head. Roxas looked on in horror as this man murdered his family. A piece of the ceiling fell down, missing Roxas by inches. A drenched Dante and Vergil leapt from the roof and began fighting with this man.

"Xehanort, your time us up!" yelled Dante.

"Time to put you back to the Realm of Nothing," growled Vergil. Xehanort sliced at Dante and Vergil, who jumped back, trying to avoid the attack, but Xehanort was too fast and plunged his blades into their hearts, killing them. Roxas stumbled backwards as the twins bodies fell onto the ground, blood pouring out of their wounds. His eyes swelled up with tears as his family and friends were now dead. A set of footsteps made their way to Roxas. He looked up to see his grandfather, Wesker, in front of him with his fist raised for an attack…

To Be Continued.


	10. The Nightmare Finally Ends

**Author Note:- **_This one took a longer time to write due to the fucking keyboard lag. Also writing this during Hollyoaks Later so my attention is more on that than this… I want pasta. Anyway this is properly the end of The Nightmare Continues, though there is a sequel without Cloud and Claire, anyhow onto the end of this fic._

Wesker stared into his grandchild's eyes as his hand was raised above his head. Roxas looked into Weskers' blood red eyes, his heart thumping out of his chest. A tear fell down his cheek as he realised he wasn't able to tap into his abilities. Weskers black leather gloved hand connected with Roxas's jaw, popping it out of the socket. Roxas screamed in pain and put his hand to his jaw, the area being tender and painful to the touch.

"I only have to kill you then we'll be able to take over the world!" growled Wesker. Roxas took in a deep breath and pushed his jaw back into place. He moved it about for a few seconds then looked back into the elder mans' eyes.

"Well, I think I'll be harder to kill than the rest of them," laughed Roxas.

"How can you laugh in front of our master?" Yelled Xehanort, his ethereal blades still in his hands. Xehanort leapt towards Roxas and kicked him on the cheek, sending Roxas sliding on the floor. After he stopped sliding he tried to get up but Xehanort smacked his leg against the youngsters' ribs. He began moving his blade closer to Roxas, who felt the heat radiating off the weapon. Xehanort brought his hand back and thrusted it towards Roxas, who still felt heat near his chest. As the ethereal blade came closer to him, Roxas felt a burning sensation in his chest. He yelled as a burst of flames erupted from his body, throwing Xehanort backwards. The burst of flame rolled itself into a large ball of fire, which then formed into a pair of wings. The flames merged into a body and suddenly the flames separated, leaving a large red bird with red wings and shining rainbow-like feathers. A brilliant aura flooded the room and the wounds of the rest of the team began healing, Roxas's pain disappearing. He smiled as his family and friends began climbing to their feet.

Claire began coughing as she stood up, moving her hair out of her face. She looked over to Tifa and smiled. Claire bent her legs slightly and sprinted towards the brown haired female. Tifa leapt over to Claire and tried kicking her face. Claire dropped to the floor and slid behind Tifa, climbing to her feet as fast as she could and uppercutted Tifa. She stumbled back and Claire rushed at her and punched her, with her opposite hand, straight to the stomach, winding her. Tifa spat out a mouthful of blood and looked at Claire, who was laughing and full of energy. During the fight between the pair of women the rest of the team had raised to their feet with their weapons at the ready.

Namine stood with her arms behind her head, holding a long staff with a large sword-like weapon attached to the top. Dante stood beside her, one hand on her shoulder the other with his Rebellion slung over his shoulder. Vergil stood at the other side of his brother, his hand on his sheathed Yamato katana, his other on his lengthy blue trench-coat. Cloud stood at the ready with his large Buster Sword in his hands. Roxas focused energy into a large ball and a white pole appeared in his hands, with a black blade finishing off the scythe.

"This is where it all ends then," Roxas grinned, swinging his scythe around his body.

"Yes, it is the end of our nightmare," Cloud smiled, tightening his grip on his weapon.

Wesker stood up straight, pulling his gloves tighter onto his hands. Slenderman began shaking slightly in anticipation of the upcoming battle.

"Son, it seems one shall stand and the other shall fall," smiled Wesker.

"You should stop watching movies, Dad," laughed Cloud. Xehanort laughed lightly and dashed towards the pair of half demons. Dante and Vergil leapt towards the creature of darkness. Xehanort sliced at Dante, who blocked the assault with his broadsword. Vergil slid in for a quick slash at the white haired enemy, but he hopped over Vergil's katana. Xehanort gave out a hearty laugh as he spun on his heels making the ethereal blades connect with his opponent's weapons. Dante slid his free hand into his back holster and brought out his black gun – Ebony – and shot at Xehanort, who was surprised at the attack. He tossed Vergil his white gun – Ivory – and he looked at it in disgust, as he didn't use guns since he preferred swords. The twins kicked Xehanort in the stomach, winding him, and then aimed the oversized handguns at their enemy.

"You remember what we used to say, Verg?" asked Dante.

"Of course," Vergil grinned.

"JACKPOT!" yelled the twins, shooting Xehanort right between the eyes, the body of Xehanort slumping to the ground, darkness swallowing him into the Realm of Nothing. Slender man clenched his fist in anger as his best warrior bit the dust. The twins leapt back to the team as Namine and Roxas rand towards Wesker. Wesker smirked and ran towards the siblings, his fists ready to hit them. Roxas spun on his heel s and sliced at Wesker who leapt over the attack, only to be smacked to the ground by Namine's pole. Wesker grunted as he picked himself up. Roxas smacked the bottom of his scythe onto Weskers' face, angering him even more. Namine slid under his legs and pulled him to the ground by connecting her pole into Weskers' shins. Wesker landed face first to the ground and yelled in pain.

"Why am I so weak now!" he growled, feebly pulling his battered body up to his feet. Roxas stood in front of Wesker as he straightened his body up. In one swift move Roxas sliced his scythe upwards, cutting his grandfather in half. A tear fell from his cheek as the realisation hit him that he'd killed a man, and a man that was related to him.

Cloud sprinted towards Slenderman, who was ready for any attack.

Claire had one again got Tifa on the ground. She gripped the brunette's neck and snapped it like a twig. She ran her hand through her hair, moving it out of her face. She smiled at Sora who yanked his hand from the beast who was holding it and ran towards the pink haired woman.

Cloud sliced at Slenderman, whose flexible body weaved in and out of the attacks. A swift punch from Slenderman connected with Clouds jaw, sending him reeling back. Cloud threw his sword at the creature, who tried to dodge it but it sliced his arm, blood spilling from the wound. Roxas leapt after the beast and sliced against Slenderman. His scythe left a black substance in the air as a dark wave sped towards its target. Namine leapt after the wave of darkness and sliced at her enemy with a wave of light energy. Claire flicked her gunblade into sword mode and sent a pink wave after the others. Dante and Vergil followed suite and sent a bone shattering blue and red wave at Slenderman. Cloud focused a blast of gold towards the first waves. All the attacks found their target and ripped through Slenderman, his body tearing into small pieces. The last attack made the body pieces explode, leaving no trace of Slenderman in the elegant ballroom, which was now covered in blood, dust or debris.

Namine stood talking to Dante about his job at Devil May Cry.

"So, looking for a female companion?" she asked, sounding rather eager.

"I'm not looking for a work companion," winked Dante, his charm affecting Namine with very little difficulty.

"Can I join you?" she asked, standing on her toes to reach Dante's face. He cupped her face with his fingerless gloved hands and pressed his lips to hers. He felt the warmth of her cheeks as she began blushing. Her hands stroked his muscular chest. He broke away from the kiss and smiled.

"Of course."

Roxas looked into Vergil's eyes, which were looking back at him.

"You stare a lot," Vergil commented, noticing the beauty of the youth.

"I was wondering if you wanted to make a rival company to Dante and Namine, since my sister has now joined Devil May Cry," said Roxas, scratching his head slightly, "y'know, sibling rivalry." Vergil looked at the boy and nodded. Roxas grinned, flashing his pearly white teeth and embraced Vergil. Vergil gasped as he wasn't used to such shows of affection from males, mostly yaoi fangirls.

"It's all over now?" asked Claire, hugging onto her boyfriend's arm.

"Yeah, it's finished, we're free from the nightmares," smiled Cloud, kissing her forehead. Dante and Namine smiled at Cloud and Claire and walked out of the ballroom. Roxas and Vergil followed behind shortly after.

"We're setting up a business to rival Dante's," smiled Roxas, hugging his parent's goodbye. As they exited the room, their hands interlocked and they stood closer to each other.

The whir of helicopter blades startled the remaining two and saw Chris with Jill outside the window. They ran over to the helicopter.

"There is a bio-virus nuke on its way; it'll eradicate the virus and life-forms! We've evacuated the rest of the city, you are the only two left, come one!" yelled Jill as the pair leapt for their lives onto the helicopter.

"Reminds you of Raccoon City?" asked Cloud as the nuke passed the helicopter. A green smoke erupted from the missile as it exploded, sending the bio-virus through the city. The helicopter flew into the sunset as the bio-virus settled down.

**The End**

_**Oh romantic moment at the end there, couldn't help it. During Hollyoaks Later there was a really sad moment where a woman was murdered and made me cry. Anyway, I'll have either a sequel or a completely new story with Roxas written soon. Read and Review please, love you Readers.**_


End file.
